Extraordinary VS Ordinary
by EVO1065
Summary: When Crystal and her friends gain mermaid powers, Crystal finds it hard to keep the secret from her twin sister, the most popular girl in their school.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal and Savannah are twins, but also sworn enemies. Ever since they were 10, they stopped talking. Well, they are 16 now, and nothing has changed.

Crystal and Savannah were also rich. Crystal didn't take advantage of it, but Savannah did. Savannah's snobby attitude had become too much for Crystal to handle. It made Crystal sad that her old best friend/sister had changed so much that they barely even spoke anymore.

Savannah became the most popular girl at school, while Crystal was the least popular.

"Hi Crystal!" Shaylee, Crystal's best friend greeted. Shaylee was also the least popular. No wonder why they're best friends.

"Hi." Crystal replied in her usual tone.

"Look Crystal, I don't mean to get in your business or anything, but what's wrong?" Shaylee asked with worry in her tone.

"It's nothing, okay?" Crystal answered, trying to make it all sound okay.

"Hey, since today is the last day of school, how about we go do something tonight?" Shaylee suggested.

"Like what?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." Shaylee replied. "Maybe we can camp on Mako?"

"Camp on Mako?" Crystal said, "Are you crazy?"

"Well I thought we could-" Shaylee started.

"Save it," Crystal interrupted smiling, "I'm going. Don't you know me well enough to figure that out? I remember a time when you were shy and quiet, and then you met me." She said with a laugh.

"So what time are we meeting?" Shaylee asked.

"Let's say, six o' clock?" Crystal replied. She stared over Shaylee's shoulder and groaned. "Here they come."  
Shaylee whipped around to see Savannah standing there with two other girls; Samantha and Ginger.

"Six o' clock where?" Savannah demanded.

"Hey Sis..." Crystal said hesitantly.

"Six o' clock where?" Savannah repeated herself.

"Nowhere." Crystal said. Savannah was a bit ditzy and it was easy for Crystal to hide something. Whether she got a new pair of boots or, in this case, was going to Mako there was no way Savannah would figure it out. Neither could her crew.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll figure it out myself." Savannah challenged.

"As if," Crystal said, "Savannah you couldn't figure out what color my shoes were even though they were in the mudroom all the time. You were too busy with your own shoes."

"Whatever." Savannah rolled her eyes. She knew she was beaten but didn't want to admit it. She stormed away, Samantha and Ginger following.

"Man, my "sister" is a handful." Crystal said once they were out of earshot.

"Tell me about it." Shaylee replied. "But that's not important right now. What's important is that she doesn't find out or she'll blow it and we'll be on the bottom once again."

Shaylee was right, they needed to keep this secret from Savannah or everything could be knocked down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We own all the characters.**

**I wrote the first half and Apple wrote the other half, but I edited. I _really_ have nothing to say...**

**-Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

The clock chimed five-thirty when Crystal finished packing for Mako. She continued packing the essentials, and zipped up her duffel bag. Shaylee was bringing the oil stove and tent.

"Going somewhere are you?" Savannah stopped Crystal short when she headed for the steps.

"Give it up, Savannah. You aren't coming and you aren't figuring out where I'm going." Crystal tried to walk past Savannah but she blocked her.

"Oh, but I am." Savannah replied. She pointed to her own duffel bag on the floor. Savannah explained how she had been watching Crystal pack. No doubt, Savannah packed a few things of her own. Electronics, Silk night gowns, and a bottle of the most in-style perfume. This is what Savannah called "roughing it."

"Fine, you can go." Crystal said, "But, I'll let you know one thing. The place I'm going has bugs!" Savannah would scream if she saw a ladybug, if she went to Mako, there was no telling what she'd do.

"Bugs?" Savannah said disgusted. "No thank you, count me out." She lugged down on the couch and picked up the T.V remote. "Have fun with your bug infested place." Savannah added with a smirk as she flipped through the channels.

Crystal walked out the door with her duffel bag on her back.

"That was way too close." Crystal said to herself as she headed for Shaylee's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal drove to Shaylee's house to use her boat. Crystal had boats of her own, but she didn't want Savannah to see her.

When she got to Shaylee's house, Shaylee had a guest with her...

"Misty?" Crystal questioned.

"Crystal?" Misty questioned.

"Why are you here?" Crystal asked.

"Why are you here?" Misty repeated.

They both looked at Shaylee, waiting for her to explain. "I kind of invited you both without telling you..." Shaylee explained. "Well look at it, Crystal you're the most unpopular girl at school…"

"Hey!" Crystal replied, hurt.

"Anyways, I'm the second and Misty, you're the third." Shaylee explained. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Well, for starters, I JUST met her." Crystal answered. "We probably have nothing in common!"

"You both hate Savannah." Shaylee replied.

"Alright, maybe we have a little in common..." Crystal said, finding no point in arguing further.

"Okay then, I has a bunch of plans for this weekend!" Shaylee said excitedly as she handed out sheets for what they are doing.

"This will be a long night." Crystal whispered to Misty.

"Tell me about it." Misty replied.

Crystal dumped the duffel bag in the boat and Shaylee pulled the cord to the engine.

"So now we're off?" Misty asked breaking the silence. They had been sailing for about ten minutes and no one had said a word.

"I guess." Crystal replied shrugging. She wondered what Savannah was doing. "Shopping, probably," Crystal thought to herself. It didn't matter how hard she tried, Savannah always had something better than she did. Nicer clothing, Pretty Shoes, even her hair-A field of gold as some people thought of it- was silky and soft.

"And here I am. An unnoticed regular Joe trying to meet up to my sister who uses the family credit card like it's nothing." She sighed, "When will I ever have something better than Savannah?"

"You have us..?" Shaylee said. Crystal eyes bulged. Had she been talking aloud? Apparently, she had.

"You were talking to yourself for the last five minutes about your sister. Is your bridge with her that bad?" Misty said opening a bag of chips and passing it around.

Crystal reached into to the bag and pulled out a handful of sour cream and onion potato chips. Misty still was watching her waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She answered after staring off into space for a minute. "She's never liked me and vice versa." Crystal glanced behind her to see there was nothing but ocean. They were far from the mainland. "It's always been like that since we were kids, she had the upper hand. Always getting compliments from people at school, teachers, even random strangers in the street would say something like "Wow, you sure know how to accessorize little miss! And who's this? You're little friend?" Crystal would be embarrassed and reply; "No, I'm her sister." Then the person would look back and forth at the both of them. Savannah would mutter "Unfortunately" under her breath. And it went on like this for years until you could finally tell we were related."

Crystal finished her story and glanced out at sea again. There was a foggy shape about 10 minutes away from them, no doubt it was Mako.

"I know how it feels..." Misty said suddenly. Crystal was surprised. No one had ever said that to her. It wasn't a familiar feeling, to be noticed, to have someone who was relating to her. Shaylee was her best friend, sure, but she was the oldest child with a four-year-old brother.

"You do..?" Crystal asked. It was her turn to stare at Misty. She was still in shock. She was wondering if it was true.

"Yes, I do. Crystal, we just met. You don't know much about me. But you're about to."

* * *

**"One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and be understood." -Lucius Annaeus Seneca **

** -Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm just like normal people. If you count normal as a girl who can speak different languages and such." Misty began, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. She was beginning her story, her background.

"You can speak different languages?" Crystal asked in amazement. She wondered what languages Misty could speak.

"Yes, I can. My mother travels a lot and brings the family with her. It's a work thing," Misty explained, "So, as a result I speak.." She trailed off counting on her fingers. Crystal and Shaylee watched in awe as she passed all ten of her fingers twice.

"Japanese, French, Spanish, Chinese, Italian.." She went on and on. As she did, Crystal's jaw dropped lower and lower.

"Wow," Crystal said still in awe, "You've been everywhere. You're like a pro."

Crystal looked up from her duffel bag and noticed Shaylee walking off, almost angry. She hadn't said much during the ride and Crystal was starting to get confused.

"Hey, Shaylee! Wait up!" Crystal screamed after her, running.

"What do you want now?" Shaylee asked scornfully. Crystal didn't lose her temper easily but she could if she wanted to.

"Yeesh, what's your problem? Seemed like you taped your mouth shut during that ride."

Shaylee muttered something under breath, but Crystal caught it.

"I wish Misty did.."

Crystal had brought Misty along. She wasn't jealous, was she? She looked back to ensure that Misty wasn't there, and she wasn't.

"She's your friend isn't she?" Crystal asked.

"Misty isn't my friend, she is my cousin. She was at my house when I got home and asked me where I was going with the tent. It's not very

hard to figure out someone is going camping." Shaylee replied. "She makes me feel like a shadow. My mother made me bring her.

She always throws something interesting about herself in when she gets a chance."

It was true. Shaylee was jealous. Crystal felt a pair of eyes on her but Shaylee was already walking up the pathway. She spun around to see Misty,

her eyes filling with tears.

"That's how she feels about me?" Misty said, her voice cracking.

"Misty, I-" Crystal tried to explain

"Save it. I can't believe it.." She replied. Misty spun on her heel walking in the other direction, leaving Crystal stuck in the middle.

* * *

_How are you enjoying the story? I saw the reviews that you guys wanted longer chapters, so I tried to make this one as long as I could without_

_overdoing it. How'd I do?_

_-Apple_


	5. Chapter 5

Shaylee walked off in a separate direction as Misty. She was obviously mad. But then she just sat down by her tent.

Crystal had her bag with her, so she just started walking in a different direction, alone.

She had been walking for an hour until she had found a water fall. It was a tiny one, but she was thirsty. She took her empty water bottle, and filled it up.

Then she went over to jump off a big rock to go set up her tent. But when she jumped, she didn't expect to fall in a hole...

Shaylee, on the other hand was in the tent. It had started raining and Shaylee got worried of her friend and her cousin. She decided to go find both of them, and make things right.

She was hoping to find Crystal first, because she didn't want to deal with Misty alone. But it didn't turn out that way when she found Misty walking her way.

"Misty, I'm so sorry!" Shaylee cried.

"Save it, where is Crystal?" Misty argued.

"I don't know!" Shaylee answered.

"HELP!"

"Who is that?" Shaylee asked.

"Crystal!" Misty answered.

"Where are you?" Shaylee asked.

"I'm by the waterfall!" Crystal answered.

"Let's go!" Misty ordered.

They ran over to the big rock jump.

"She has to be down there." Misty told Shaylee. "We got to jump across!"

Misty took a jump across successfully. But when Shaylee jumped, she fell right in.

"NO!" Misty cried.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, but oh well. Next chapter will hopefully be longer! -Bella**


End file.
